


All Tied Up and Nowhere to Go

by museofspeed



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speedy and Robin are tied up in a warehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up and Nowhere to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Julius12 as always.

"Hey, Shortpants," Roy said, struggling at his bonds. "How come we always get tied up when I team-up with you?"

"If this is leading into a 'Boy Hostage' joke, I don't wanna hear it," Dick muttered.

"Of course not. You're a _Teen_ Hostage now!"

Dick scowled at Roy. "Do you wanna get smart at me or do you wanna get out of this mess, Bowbrain?"

"Sorry, sorry," Roy grinned. "Don't we usually just wait until Batsy and G.A. come and save us?"

"Yeah, but it's better if we can free ourselves," Dick said. He started rocking his chair.

"Uh, Birdboy, what are you doing?" Roy asked. "If you rock really hard you can get even less comfortable!"

"I'm trying to bust us out, Shafty," Dick said. The chair toppled over, and Dick landed on his side. "Uff," he said eloquently.

"So lets see this brilliant plan of yours, huh?" Roy said.

"Shut up," Dick said. He wriggled, slowly moving himself, chair and all, across the floor. "I'm gonna untie your hands with my teeth."

Roy gave him a blank look. "Um, what?"

"I'll untie your ropes with my teeth! Didn't you hear me?"

"Boyo, no one can do that," Roy said.

"I've practiced!" Dick insisted. He was getting the hang of wiggling across the floor now, bare legs scuffing against the floor. It would have been really hot if the chair wasn't there, Roy mused.

"Wow me, Robin-o," Roy said.

Dick wriggled until he was behind Roy. "Okay," he said.

Roy flexed his fingers. They'd taken his gloves off when he'd been captured. His fingers brushed Dick's chin.

Dick giggled. "Stop it!" he said. "That tickles."

"Just hurry up," Roy said.

Dick paused and started biting at the knot.

Roy yelped. "No need to bite off my hands, Robbie!"

"Geeze, hold still!" Dick said. "It's a tough knot."

"Sorry," Roy said. Dick's lips and teeth and tongue kept brushing over Roy's hands and, it felt...kind of hot, actually. Roy could feel his little arrow notched and ready to be released.

"Um, Robbie?" Roy said.

"Mmm?" Dick said, still worrying the knot with his teeth.

"Think you'll be able to get done with that knot any time soon?"

Dick spit out the knot. "Don't think so, actually. It's too well-tied. But it's our only shot! And plus, it's not like there's anything else for us to do."

"Actually, I have an idea," Roy said.

"Please," Dick said. "Don't hold out on me, bowbrain, share!"

"Well, it's not gonna help us escape, but it could be fun..."

"Spit it out, Speedy!"

"You could give me a blowjob," Roy said.

"Holy unexpected proposition!" Dick said.

Roy waited.

"Yeah, okay," Dick said. "But you owe me one, Speed-man."

"Course," Roy said. He waited impatiently as Dick wriggled slowly around to get in front of Roy.

"Hmm," Dick frowned thoughtfully. "Okay, time for the no-hands-allowed blowjob spectacular."

"With a chair on top of you," Roy added helpfully.

"Oh yes," Dick said. "I mentioned how uncomfortable this is yet?"

"I mentioned how uncomfortable my pants are?"

"Mine too, _and_ I got a chair on top of me."

Roy nodded. "Okay, you win, shortpants. Get with it?"

"Sure thing." Dick carefully gripped Roy's pants and underwear in his teeth and pulled it over his cock and down his legs. He spit it out.

Roy watched as Dick gave his cock a calculating look. Then slowly, experimentally, he licked it.

Roy flexed his fingers against the rope. He wanted to push on Dick's head, feel his hair, touch him. But he couldn't.

Still, Dick was pressing kisses down Roy's cock and licking it with far more purpose than he'd been licking Roy's hands. And it felt great. Really, really great. Still, not enough.

"Robin," Roy moaned. "Hurry up, mano!"

Dick grinned up at him and pulled away for a second. "Want me to go faster, _Speedy?_"

Roy scowled on him. "Funny," he said. "Come on, you've got something better to do with that mouth than make fun of me, don't you?"

"Starting to wish they'd gagged you too," Dick said.

"Shut up and suck me," Roy said.

Dick laughed and swallowed Roy down.

"Fuck," Roy said. He strained against his wrist ties even more. He couldn't touch Dick and that was absolutely terrible. "Feels good," he said.

"Mm," Dick moaned around Roy's cock, and the vibrations felt…fuck. It was really good, and Roy had to bite his lip to stop from coming too quickly. Dick would never, ever stop making fun of him if he did.

But Dick looked so pretty all tied up and sucking Roy's cock. Roy moaned aloud and bucked into Dick's mouth, only managing to feel a little sorry when it caused Dick to bang his head on the chair behind him.

He held off coming as long as he could, but it still felt like far too soon when he grunted out. "Gonna come, Robbie."

Dick jerked his head off. "Not on me, Speedy – " he started to say, twisting himself away as best he could while tied to the chair.

Roy came, splattering the back of the chair and Dick's hands.

And the ropes, which started to melt.

Roy frowned. "That's weird. Didn't think I had acidic come."

"Actually, it should be a little basic, not acidic…" Dick trailed off. "Huh. Did it burn through the ropes?"

Roy nodded. "Looks like," he said.

Dick pulled his hands free and untied his feet.

"Can you get me free?" Roy asked.

"Hold on," Dick picked up a piece of the rope and sniffed it. "Ah, of course! This is a special type of rope made in southern Brazil. It melts when exposed to human male discharge."

Roy took a moment to translate Robin's words into English. "So all we had to do was come on the rope?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes," Dick said.

"Weird," Roy said. "You gonna untie me?"

"Oh no," Dick said. He pulled his penis out of his shortpants and crawled onto Roy, hanging onto the back of a chair in a way that would have hurt anyone else but Dick made look comfortable. "You got a favor to repay, and I know how bad you are about repaying my blowjobs."

"Dick," Roy said, scowling.

"You know, I can't tell if you're insulting me or moaning my name." Dick grinned and ran a hand through Roy's hair. "Start sucking, Speedy."

Roy suppressed a smile and did as he was told.


End file.
